Severus Potter and Harry Snape
by buffipie
Summary: Ron,Fred and George try to have fun by making Mcgonagall and Snape switch with Polyjuice Potion but it goes wrong! Harry ends up swapping with Snape and when Sirius and Lucius turn up, fights, slagging off occur as the pair are forced to pretend to be eac
1. To Polyjuice or not to Polyjuice

Summary: Ron, Fred and George decide to have some fun by slipping Snape and Mcgonagall Polyjuice Potion

**Summary:** Ron, Fred and George decide to have some fun by slipping Snape and Mcgonagall Polyjuice Potion.Their plan backfires and Harry ends up swapping places with Snape!Forced to pretend to be each other, mayhem ensues as Sirius and Lucius turn up, arguments, slagging off and fights follow!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **Read and review…or if you have any question etc you can email me at buffipie@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter 1: To Polyjuice or not to Polyjuice…

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and Harry was busy stuffing his face with everything in sight.He was very hungry, as he had spent the previous night training for hours in preparation for the up-coming Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.

"Harry," Hermionie said slowly, "people are going to think that this is the first time you've seen food!"

Harry just grunted in reply and carried on trying to spoon as much porridge as he could into his mouth.Hermionie raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Ron, who had spent the last ten minutes in deep conversation with his two brothers Fred and George.The three of them looked as though they were up to something and from what Hermionie could see they were pointing to a glass beaker filled with something that looked suspiciously like…

"Polyjuice Potion!" Hermionie exclaimed, drawing the attention of half the Gryffindor table and Harry, who spat out his porridge all over Colin Creevey's face.

"Ssshh!" Ron hissed, as he and the twins looked nervously around them. "Do you want us to get caught?!"

" Sorry, it's just that, well…what on earth are you doing with that?" Hermionie demanded.

Fred smiled evilly and got to his feet, pulling his two brothers with him.He leaned forward towards Harry and Hermionie, so that none of the other interested Gryffindors could hear what they were saying.

"We are going to pull the biggest prank of all time on two teachers!" He said gleefully."Do you remember how Snape reported us to Mcgonagall for that explosion in Potion's we had nothing to do with?" 

Harry nodded; it had been about two and a half months ago, right at the beginning of the new term.During Fred and Georges Potions lesson an explosion had occurred, it had destroyed almost the entire classroom and a few students had been injured.Snape had not bothered to question anyone about it; he had gone straight to Mcgonagall reporting that it had been the Weasley twins.Professor Mcgonagall had agreed, as the twins were well known for being pranksters and had deducted 60 points from them each, given them a weeks detention and promised that if either of them so much as sneezed at the wrong time, they would be out of the school for good.Ever since then they had both been biding their time, thinking up different ways of getting revenge on the two Professors. 

"Look, come up to the Common Room so that we can talk without anyone else listening in."Fred continued, shooting a meaningful stare at a small group of First years who were pretending they were talking amongst themselves.

The five walked quickly up to the Gryffindor Common room, through the Portrait hole and quickly sat down in the nearest chairs.

"We are going to make Snape and Mcgonagall switch.We have their hairs; it took us ages to get them!" Ron said, looking very excited.

"How exactly did you manage to get their hairs…and why didn't you tell us?"Harry asked, feeling slightly hurt that he hadn't been included.

"I'm sorry about not telling you." Ron said looking guilty, "It's just that we thought it would be better if we kept it to ourselves, and trust me when I say…you really don't want to know what it took to get their hair!"

George and Fred both grimaced as Ron said this, and Harry privately thought that it was probably better that he didn't know much about it.Hermionie meanwhile, was wearing an expression that rather scarily resembled Professor Mcgonagall when she was very angry.

"You haven't even planned this out have you?" she said in a very haughty voice, "How exactly do you plan to get them to drink the potion?And since Polyjuice only lasts for up to an hour, before you turn back into yourself again…how do you plan to get them to drink it regularly?" 

Harry thought that those were good points.He could remember using Polyjuice in his second year when he was trying to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was.He, Ron and Hermionie had suspected Draco Malfoy, so he and Ron had changed into Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's thuggish cronies.They had managed to get into the Slytherin Common room and talk with Malfoy, but after an hour they had started to turn back into themselves.Polyjuice was also quite dangerous. Hermionie had also tried to change into a Slytherin but instead of getting a hair from the person she wanted to change into, she had gotten a Cat hair.She had spent a long time in the Hospital Wing after that. 

"You underestimate us Hermionie.We have a plan about how we can give them the potion, and we have made this Polyjuice a little different to the normal one.It will last up to a week before it wears off and by then we will have had our fun!"George said triumphantly.

"Guys, how did you manage to make it last for that long?" Harry asked.George opened his mouth to answer but Hermionie cut him off.

"I don't think that they should tell us Harry.The less we know about this the better!"

"Lighten up Hermionie!" said Ron exasperatedly.

"Yeah!It's going to be so great!Can you guys imagine it?" Fred asked them, trying to control his laughter, "Mcgonagall would walk in being her usual self…only she'd be in Snape's body…and…" Fred couldn't carry on; the image of a camp Snape was too much for him.He burst into fits of laughter, drawing curious stares from other people in the room.

"Well, I'm having nothing to do with it!" Hermionie declared as she stood and started walking towards the Portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

"To class…Transfiguration to be precise.And I'm warning you that if you don't stop this foolish plan…then…then…I'll tell Mcgonagall!" she said shrilly.

"You wouldn't!" Ron said rising and looking at her angrily.

"Yes I would!I wouldn't tell her that it was you but I'd say that I had heard people talking about doing it.It's for your own good!"

Before Ron or any of them could argue with this, Hermionie turned and flounced out of the room. 


	2. The Trouble with Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but JK Rowling does… she owns everything

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but JK Rowling does… she owns everything!

A/N: O.K. so I know some of you will be wanting to know how Ron, Fred and George plan to make them swap… but you will have to wait for a few chapters!

Chapter 2: The Trouble with Silence 

"Your homework is to read pages 15 and 16 and then write a brief summary of what you have learned. I will be expecting no less than 15 inches of Parchment from each of you," Professor McGonagall said crisply, as the Gryffindors began to pack their belongings away.

"15 inches!" Ron moaned, "That's not brief, that's an essay!" 

Harry nodded in agreement and then turned to look at Hermione, who had spent the entire lesson sitting a few desks away from them. She had refused to talk to the pair of them since the previous day when Ron, Fred and George had revealed their plan and Harry thought that this was very unfair. It wasn't him who had come up with this mad scheme to get back at McGonagall and Snape… and talking of Snape, Harry thought miserably, Potions was next.

As they filed out of the classroom Hermione strode past them and walked briskly towards the Dungeons. Harry sighed and then suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask Ron something that had been bugging him.

"Ron, you still haven't told me how you are going to get Snape and McGonagall to drink the Polyjuice."

"Oh… I can't tell you," Ron said apologetically.

"Why on earth not?!" Harry demanded. Ron sighed and turned to his friend.

"Look Harry, its not my idea to keep it from you, but Fred and George just think it's a good idea that no-one else knows, that's why I couldn't tell you how we changed the Polyjuice. And you know that when Snape realizes what has happened he's going to blame you, so if you honestly don't know then you can't get in trouble."

"Well I suppose so," Harry said grumpily as he and Ron approached the Potions Dungeon.

"All I can tell you is that it's going to happen before the end of dinner." Ron said quietly as they entered Snape's classroom.

Hermione was already there, sitting next to Neville near the front of the room. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were also there and to Harry's annoyance Draco Malfoy was sitting in the space right next to his usual seat.

"Potter, Weasley," Snape snapped "20 points each from Gryffindor for being late."

"20 POINTS EACH!" Ron exploded as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors stared in shock at Snape.Some Slytherins (namely Draco and his two 'friends') sniggered but others looked shocked as well.A teacher taking 40 points from a house for students being late was so unfair and something even McGonagall, who was the strictest teacher at Hogwarts, would never do.

"It will be another 10 points if you don't sit down immediately!" Snape shouted and Harry and Ron reluctantly sat down next to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now class, before we were so rudely interrupted by Potter and his sidekick Weasley," Snape continued shooting a venom filled glare at Harry. "I was telling you that I have written today's potion on the board. In front of you are some ingredients you will need and some that you won't. It's a test to see how much you have learned in the last lesson and you will each get a grade at the end of it. Today you are making a Shrinking Potion but I must warn you that by adding one of the wrong ingredients laid out before you it can turn into a Growth potion and if you do so then you will fail immediately, so absolute concentration is needed." 

Harry saw Neville turn pale at these last words and whisper something to Hermione, no doubt he was asking for her help. As the class began to add ingredients Malfoy lent close to Harry.

"40 points from Gryffindor, Potty, what a shame!" Malfoy said in a mocking voice. "You had better be careful that you don't have any accidents today, or Snape will deduct more." 

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Yeah Malfoy, and don't you dare think of trying to sabotage our potions either!" Ron said angrily.

"Me?" Draco asked, a look of complete disbelief on his face. "I would never do a thing like that! Here I am trying to offer you boys some friendly advice and all yo…"

"Oh put a sock in it Malfoy!" Harry interrupted testily. Malfoy opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a loud explosion from near the front of the classroom. 

The class had barely started but already Neville had caused his potion to explode all over him and Hermione. They both yelped in pain as their hands, ears and noses began to grow at an extremely fast rate. For one wild moment Harry thought that Neville looked a bit like Pinocchio as his nose grew longer and longer, before he came to his senses and rushed over to help.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Snape roared, so loudly that Harry and Ron both stopped in their tracks to stare at him. Harry had never seen Snape look so angry, he looked as though he was about to whip out his wand and obliterate Neville right on the spot. Neville stood trembling from head to foot and before Snape could say anymore he bolted from the classroom, followed closely by Hermione.

"Class dismissed!" Snape shouted. "Go on! GET OUT!"

The whole class didn't need telling twice and they all gathered up their belongings and ran from the classroom before Snape had a chance to hurt them.

"I can't believe how angry Snape got," said Ron, as he and Harry made their way to the Hospital Wing. Harry didn't answer; instead he thought about the previous year when he had found out that Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore. Perhaps Snape had become a spy again, Harry thought, because that would definitely explain his terrible temper. As they approached the door to the Hospital Wing, Professor McGonagall came striding out.

"Are you here to see Miss Granger?" she asked, peering at them questioningly, from underneath her glasses and then before they could answer she continued, "well she and Mr. Longbottom are both recovering and Madam Pomfrey doesn't want any visitors, so I'm afraid you are going to have to wait in the Common room."

It was Dinner time and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the hall along with Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors. Hermione had come back from the Hospital Wing earlier and begun to talk to the pair of them again. She was a little frosty with them still but it was better than nothing. 

Harry had piled his plate high with food and had taken his Goblet to fill it with Pumpkin juice when he realized that it was already full. Ron or Hermione must have done it for him, he thought. He was very thirsty and he quickly downed his goblet.

"Urrgh!" He spluttered as he felt an oddly familiar taste in his mouth and throat, he couldn't place it but all he knew was that it was disgusting and strangely painful.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him, looking up from her plate.

"It's the Pumpkin juice…" Harry coughed, "It's horrible!"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she looked at the goblet she had just been drinking from. Ron had now turned to look at them, he had been in deep conversation with Fred and George and all three of them were smiling broadly.

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked, but before Harry could answer, Hermione interrupted and her confused expression changed to one of deep suspicion.

"Why are you smiling?" she demanded.

"I didn't realize it was a crime to smile! Can't I just be happy?" Ron asked, a guilty expression creeping over his face. Hermione didn't reply but just kept staring at him until Ron got so uncomfortable that he turned away to talk to Ginny. 

Harry, of course, knew why Ron and his brothers were smiling so broadly, it was because their plan had gone into action. By now, Snape and McGonagall would have taken the Polyjuice Potion.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Pain, Problems and Padfoot

Title: Severus Potter and Harry Snape

**Summary:** Ron, Fred and George decide to have some fun by slipping Snape and Mcgonagall Polyjuice Potion.Their plan backfires and Harry ends up swapping places with Snape!Forced to pretend to be each other, mayhem ensues as Sirius and Lucius turn up, arguments, slagging off and fights follow!

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything in this Fic

**A/N:** Please review!It will only take you a minute!!!!……And read the dedication at the bottom!!!

I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed!I'm really glad you all like the story, even though this is only the third chapter.While you wait for the next chapter you can go and check out my fic 'The Danger of Truth', where Harry finds out a secret that changes everything between him and Voldemort!

Chapter 3: Problems, Pain and Padfoot 

Harry rolled over in his bed, and realised with happiness that the pain he had felt yesterday at Dinner, had gone.Harry had drunk some Pumpkin Juice and then had felt a terrible burning pain.It had bothered him until he had decided to leave the Great Hall and go straight to bed.He sighed happily and then remembered that he was supposed to get up and go to Quidditch Practise before breakfast with the rest of the team.He pushed back his covers, stood up and immediately realised that something was wrong, his Pyjamas were too small.The trousers came up to his knees and the waist had torn, the top had shrunk and the arms had ripped completely.Harry looked down at himself and worriedly thought that his feet looked a lot further away then they normally did, had he grown suddenly in the middle of the night?He went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror and at first he thought that he must be still dreaming, because staring back at him with a look of cold surprise was none other than Snape.Harry began to laugh because Snape looked very weird in ripped pyjamas with little Golden Snitches on them.As Harry laughed, Snape laughed as well.It was only then that Harry woke up completely and realised what had happened. He remembered why he had half recognised that burning pain last night.It had been Polyjuice and Harry had turned into Snape!For a moment Harry wondered whether Ron and his brothers had done this on purpose but he dismissed it quickly as he knew that they would never be that cruel.That still left the question of how their plan had gone wrong and how Harry had turned into Snape.Suddenly Harry jumped with a start as he realised that Snape would have drunk the Polyjuice as well, but who, Harry wondered, had he turned into? 

******************************************************************************************************

Snape had very groggily crawled out of bed and had not even noticed that his bedclothes were too big for him.He was still recovering from a late night drinking session with one of his closest friends Lucius Malfoy.He, Lucius, Nott and McNair had spent most of the night getting drunk at Malfoy Manor, discussing ways to bring down Hogwarts and get rid of Dumbledore.Of course, Snape didn't mean any of it. He was only pretending, as he was back as a spy for Dumbledore, after being accepted as a Death Eater only after many rounds of the Cruciatatious curse.He had a terrible headache, which was down to the alcohol but he was relieved to note that the pain he had felt at dinner, just before he had gone to the Manor, had subsided.Snape decided to go down to the Dungeons and mix up a potion for his head and knowing that it was still early, he didn't bother to change out of his bedclothes and into his robes.He stepped out of his room and groaned slightly as his door banged shut, making his head throb.Mentally cursing himself for his stupidity at getting in this state, he went through the portrait hole that hid the teacher's quarters from all of the students. Then he stopped and realised that he was supposed to have reported to Dumbledore last night after he had seen Lucius.Changing direction he made his way to Dumbledores office. As he approached the huge stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters Office he was just about to say the password, when the secret door opened and a grinning figure appeared, beaming at Snape and looking a lot taller than he could remember.

"What the hell are you doing here Black?" Snape snapped, only slightly aware that his voice sounded a lot higher than usual.He was surprised to see Black look concerned.

"I was just about to come and see you.Harry is everything all right?"

*****************************************************************************************************

Harry meanwhile decided that best thing to do was to go and find Dumbledore, maybe he would know a way to change Harry back so that he wouldn't have to be stuck like Snape for a week.He couldn't go in his pyjamas, so he decided to put his dress robes on.Hermionie's mum had bought them as a present for his birthday, but not knowing what size he was, she had bought them a few sizes too big.Harry went back into the dorm room and bumped straight into someone…literally.Sprawled on the floor, Harry looked up to see Neville Longbottoms terrified face staring back at him.Neville, his eyes bulging at the sight of Snape, on the floor in Harry's pyjamas, made a kind of choking noise and then promptly fainted.Harry thought quickly for a moment and then as quietly as he could he lifted Neville up and put him back in his bed.With any luck, Neville would wake up and think he only dreamed that Snape had been in the room, after all, Neville was always having nightmares about Snape.

Harry went to his trunk and took out his dress robes and suddenly a cold feeling of dread swept over him as he began to get undressed.He was still in shock about turning into Snape and he still couldn't understand what had happened.He desperately tried not to look at Snape's body as he changed but most unfortunately, no sooner had he finished changing, he realised he needed the toilet. He left Gryffindor tower feeling mentally and emotionally scarred and made his way towards the Headmasters office.But he was unaware that he had been watched by a figure in the corner of the dorm room.The man chuckled softly from underneath the safety of Harry's invisibility cloak.His plan was working perfectly.

******************************************************************************************************************

Dedicated to Taran (go and check out her fic Dark Past: Confusing Times and Phoenix Rising!)

And also to Erin….thanks for kinda spurring me in the mail!


End file.
